Revenge of the Nightmare Family
Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen is the first movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. And co-directed by Hiatt Grey. Summary After the events of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" our heroes believe that they've brought an end to the Sith, however the real trouble begins as the Nightmare Family have somehow returned and Nightmare Moon has created an apprentice for herself, as well as resurrected Chrysalis and Discord. Meanwhile, Celestia and Barret announced that their having their first foal! But Brian is jealous, thinking everyone's better than him. Then things take a turn for the worst when Brian has a Nightmare that shows a tragedy in the future involving Sylveon and the Griffin/Eeveelution team, even worst, he claims everyone are low-lifes, mocks Mangul, calls Twilight stupid of being a failure, and many other things. Will the team be able to save him before he's lost to the Dark Side forever? Plot Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku The beginning shows an opening crawl of the past film. And it pans down to Jakku where Brian, Vinny, and a few Resistance pilots are on a space battle with the First Order. And they make their way inside the command ship. Inside, they are attempting to rescue Blythe, who was captured by Brit and Tiff, and the Biskit Twins. Brian and Vinny then fight the droids in the landing dock before they head into an Elevator. but on the way up, they suffered some several methods. And then, they've found Blythe, but before they can free her, they duel against the Biskits pets. But Vinny is knocked out. In which Brian gives into anger and furiously fights the 2 before he cuts off their hands and decapitates them, much to Blythe's surprise. But frees her, and they then race to the landing dock (as Brian carries Vinny). But then the ship starts falling, in which Brian and Blythe grab on some wires just in time. As Vinny wakes up and hangs on Brian, but then the elevator skids down straight for them! So they jump down and catapulted right through the door opening. But as they race for the landing dock, a shield then appears and traps them. And then they are surrounded by droids. Then they are taken to the bridge where they meet The Biskits and Crusts and they take their Lightsabers. But soon, they escape by breaking the glass. As Brian, Vinny, and Blythe hang on, the ship was blowing up! And it crash lands safely on the Sodor Airfrield. As Vinny said "Another happy ending!". Celestia and Barret's news Soon the 3 return to Canterlot castle. where Vinny and Brian are congratulated for their success in rescuing Blythe, and then Barret and Celestia call everyone to the main room. When everyone arrives, Barret and Celestia then have some important news to share. Princess Celestia is pregnant! And everyone was thrilled! As Pinkie claims they should have a party to celebrate. But as the party goes on, Luna then feels a strong disturbance in the Force. Brian's Nightmare Then, later on that night. Brian has a dream of saving Sylveon from a past adventure, but instead Ernie grabs him and Sylveon falls into a Brontosaurus stampede. And then when Brian looks up to Ernie, it transformed into Brian and he kicks him down! Brian then wakes up with a start, as he then calms down and then heads outside as Sylveon wakes up too. Brian then stares at the moon. Then she massages him, asking him what's wrong. And reveals it was a dream of Sylveon dying. And then that he failed to save her. The Night Family Lives!/A New Apprentice Trivia * This film is based off of the movie: "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" with a mixture of "Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery". *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Vinny Griffin, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug, Skeeter, Barret Barricade, Figge, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, and King Sombra guest star in this film. *This makes the first appearance of Nightmare Hiro and Princess Sharon. Scenes *Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku *Celestia and Barret's news *Brian's nightmare *The Night Family Lives!/A New Apprentice * * *Tower disaster!/Brian runs away *Confronting The Nightmare Family/Brian's betrayal * *Brian insults everyone and leaves the team *Learning of Brain's treachery/the Changlings attack *Telling Sylveon the bad news *Brian vs. Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance *Zecora vs. The Nightmare Family & Chrysalis *Onboard the shuttle/Sylveon's coma/ * * *Brian saves Thomas, Twilight, the Sparkles, and the Princesses * * * *The Birth of Princess Sharon Soundtrack # Star Wars Opening Crawl #Battle Over Coruscant (during the battle over Jakku) #(during Brian's Nightmare) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles